The present invention relates to an electronic digital tape measure and, more particularly to a flexible measuring tape structure for the electronic digital measure.
A conventional electronic digital tape measure was disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,360 "ELECTRONIC READ OUT TAPE MEASURE" by Soule, Jr., issued on June 21, 1977. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,360, a measuring tape was formed of links fitted to each other, with each link perforated with a through hole. That is, the measuring tape had a considerable large volume and the housing of the tape measure was not compact.
However, it is desirable that the tape measure be made compact. Furthermore, since the conventional measuring tape was not flexible per se, it was impossible to determine the length of curves such as the circumferential length of a tube. The conventional measuring tape was apt to damage fingers, etc. because of its sharp edges.